Sobrevivir (karma x nagisa)
by makuromevi
Summary: Nagisa y karma han mantenido contacto a pesar de ir en escuelas diferentes. Después de la muerte de koro-sensei, su vida es normal hasta que un suceso inesperado los ataca. ¿Zombiez? ¿Cómo es posible? Ahora ellos deben buscar la manera de mantenerse con vida y de encontrarse, mientras surgen sentimientos más profundos entre ellos. ¿Encontraran a sus compañeros de la clase E?
1. Capítulo 1

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE YUSEI MATSUI SAMA**

 **LA HERMOSA PORTADA NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **Advertencia: Yaoi, lemmon, muerte de personaje.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Nagisa pov.**

Había pasado un tiempo desde que nos graduamos y de la muerte de koro sensei, todos fuimos a escuelas diferentes y aunque a veces nos reunimos, solo eh mantenido contacto con tres personas: sugino, kayano (me acostumbre a llamarla así) y karma.

Yo nunca pensé que mi vida daría un giro igual o más grande desde que conocí a koro-sensei pero al parecer el destino nunca deja de sorprendernos y de demostrar que nos equivocamos.

Era un día común y corriente me encontraba en clase con mi celular mandándole mensajes a karma a escondidas del profesor.

El me comentaba que volvió a ganar el primer puesto de calificaciones dejando que Asano tuviera el segundo lugar. Me reí un poco al imaginar la cantidad de burlas que sufriría el pobre de Asano.

\- _Procura no burlarte demasiado de el_ -

\- _No prometo nada_ -

Con una sonrisa voltee hacia la ventana y fue cuando sentí que algo andaba mal.

Se veía humo a lo lejos entre los edificios y me sentí inquieto, en ese instante recibí otro mensaje de karma

- _Busca algo para defenderte, encuentra un refugio en tu escuela y espérame ahí_ -

Ese mensaje solo termino de alertarme, sé que karma es bromista pero sentí que esto era muy en serio.

Tal vez era una exageración, tal vez no era nada, pero decidí hacer caso.

Me puse de pie y aunque sé que no serviría de nada grite en medio de la clase.

\- _¡CORRAN DEBEN SALIR DE AQUÍ!_ -

Como lo pensé solo se burlaron de mí y el profesor me dijo que me sentara, sin hacer caso salí corriendo del salón.

Dos de mis compañeros me siguieron, me llevaba bien con ellos, uno era un chico algo robusto de pelo castaño oscuro muy corto, era muy gracioso y siempre me hacía reír se llama shin.

El otro chico era un poco más delgado pero más alto que shin (y los dos eran más altos que yo) tenía ojos verdes y pelo negro un poco largo, era muy inteligente es alguien en quien confías sin darte cuenta, su nombre era Dai.

Me alcanzaron rápidamente.

\- _¿Nagisa que pasa?_ \- Pregunto Dai

\- _¿Te sientes bien?_ \- _Dijo Shin_

- _¡Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarles, solo síganme!_ \- Respondí un poco apurado y seguí caminando deprisa.

Ellos guardaron silencio supongo que nunca antes me vieron tan serio.

Tal vez por curiosidad, solo se limitaron a hacer lo que les pedía.

Me dirigí al salón de economía doméstica, ese sería el único lugar donde encontraría con que defenderme rápidamente, pero al llegar.

\- _La puerta está cerrada_ -

\- _Espérenme aquí_ \- les ordene, me parece que querían decir algo pero se arrepintieron y solo asintieron.

Entre en el salón de al lado, estábamos en el tercer piso…era un altura considerable,salí por esa ventana, me agarre fuertemente de la cornisa y deslizándome con cuidado entre por la ventana del salón de economía doméstica.

Me alegra no haber dejado de entrenar, aunque nunca espere que tuviera que hacer esta clase de cosas.

De inmediato me puse a buscar en todo el salón y me lleve algunos cuchillos, tome otra bolsa y me lleve la comida que había aunque solo era poca.

Abrí la puerta por dentro y mis amigos se sorprendieron, les di las bolsas y seguí mi camino con ellos siguiéndome en silencio.

Recuerdo esa enorme guía que koro sensei nos dejó al final,…. en la que había un capitulo en específico de que hacer en caso de desastres o grandes crisis.

Debíamos asegurar la comida tener con que defendernos y un lugar para refugiarnos.

Es por eso que al recibir el mensaje de karma no dude ni por un segundo de que fuera en serio y seguí sus consejos inmediatamente.

Estábamos bajando por las escaleras de emergencia y al mirar hacia abajo.

Solo se veía el caos, personas comiéndose a otras, profesores abandonando a sus alumnos y salvándose ellos mismos, al igual que los alumnos que antes eran inseparables ahora sacrificaban a sus amigos por su propio bien.

Esto era más serio de lo que pensaba, si karma me hubiera dicho que esto estaba pasando definitivamente no le creería, después de todo parecía una película de terror o una broma muy mala.

Pensé de inmediato si karma estaba bien y al pensar que tal vez algo le había pasado me asuste tanto que sentí perder mis fuerzas de repente.

El pánico y el miedo me invadieron con rapidez ante ese pensamiento.

Lo único que quería era ir a buscarlo pero debo confiar…

Sé que karma estará bien, él es muy fuerte y me dijo que esperara por él, así que…. eso hare, no importa cuánto tiempo espere.

Al mirar al frente un alumno venia rápido hacia nosotros, tenía una mordida enorme en el rostro del lado derecho, incluso podía ver sus dientes a través de su mejilla y estaba cubierto de sangre.

Me seguía sintiendo como en una especie de película, pero el olor a sangre y la adrenalina que no dejaba que me relajara me traía la realidad, ya no había ninguna duda esa cosa… ya no era un alumno, yo no podía leer su estado de ánimo ni tener ninguna sensación que me brindara aparte de un poco de terror.

Así que usando mis habilidades con el cuchillo sin dudarlo atravesé su ojo hasta el cerebro saque rápidamente mi cuchillo y tome otro de la bolsa de Dai, elimine a dos más que se nos acercaban por el patio y al girar vi el almacén,… pensé en usarlo como refugio temporal.

\- **¡CORRAN AL ALMACÉN AHORA!** -

Dai y Shin corrieron todo lo que podían supongo que estaban en shock por que no habían dicho ni una palabra desde que empezó todo y agradezco eso, si entraran en pánico sería difícil ponernos a salvo.

Esto es más cansado de lo que pensé, mi fuerza no es mucha y tengo que esforzarme en atravesar los cráneos de esas cosas.

\- _Porque nada es tan fácil como en las películas_ \- dije en voz alta sin querer

Casi llegaba al almacén del patio donde guardan las cosas del club deportivo, mande un mensaje a karma antes de que la señal de mi celular desapareciera por completo.

 _\- Estoy en el almacén del patio de mi escuela no tardes y cuídate_ _-_

Entre al almacén cerrando la puerta con ayuda de mis compañeros, la atrancamos con un estante.

Me senté en una colchoneta, suspire cansado, mire a mis amigos y les pregunte.

-¿ _Tienen hambre?_ \- Con una sonrisa.


	2. Capitulo 2

**(Los personajes no son míos son exclusivos de yusei matsui sama.)**

 **(La hermosa portada fue hecha por Tetsuna Hibari ;D)**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Karma pov.**

Era un día normal estaba en el patio de la escuela, descansando un rato sobre un árbol con una gran vista de la ciudad.

Mandándole como ya es costumbre mensajes a Nagisa, es el único con el que aun mantengo contacto.

Le contaba de mis recientes calificaciones y mi triunfo sobre Asano.

 _-procura no burlarte demasiado de el-_

 _-no prometo nada-_ conteste mientras me imaginaba la cara que tendría en esos momentos y sonreí.

Escuche una voz realmente indeseada en ese momento.

- _Te escapas de las clases para mandarte mensajitos con tu novia debes estar realmente loco por esa chica_ -. Baje mi vista para observar.

Si sin duda era Asano, solté un suspiro y sonreí.

- _ah y tu realmente debes tener mucho tiempo libre para estarme vigilando…_ _ **¡señor segundo lugar!**_ **-** dije riéndome mientras veía como se enfurecía.

 **-¡TU…!-** Asano estaba empezando a gritar cuando se escuchó una explosión, subí más arriba del árbol y lo que vi…..jamás lo imagine.

Todo era un desastre carros atropellando personas, todos gritaban cubiertos de sangre mientras eran perseguidas y fue cuando me di cuenta, una gran multitud venia hacia la escuela, por la forma en que se veían no eran personas precisamente o por lo menos ya no lo eran.

Baje de inmediato del árbol.

 _-Asano ayúdame a cerrar las puertas_ _ **¡AHORA!-.**_ no pude evitar gritar.

Asano reacciono rápidamente y cerramos bien las puertas.

 _-¿Que está sucediendo Akabane? ¿Qué viste?-_. Pregunto alarmado el peli naranja.

 _-No me creerás pero tal parece que es una epidemia zombie y vienen hacia aquí._ -ni siquiera yo creía lo que acababa de decir así que no esperaba que el confiara en mí.

Pero sorprendentemente se giró y empezó a correr.

 _-vamos tenemos que cerrar las puertas_.-dijo corriendo y alertando a todos.

De repente una cara sonriente de cierto peli azul cruzo mi mente.

 ** _\- ¡NAGISA!-._** sentí una punzada en el corazón y un nudo en la garganta, estaba a punto de perderme en el miedo.

Tome mi celular y escribí lo más rápido que pude ya que en esas situaciones la comunicación es lo que primero se va.

 _-busca algo para defenderte, encuentra un refugio en tu escuela y espérame ahí –._

Esperaba una respuesta inmediata pero nada, pasaba el tiempo y solo aumentaba mi angustia.

Estaba subiendo la reja de la escuela para ir inmediatamente por Nagisa cuando alguien me jalo.

 _-¡Estás loco a dónde vas! ¡_ _ **Es peligroso salir así!-.**_ comenzó a gritarme el peli naranja.

 ** _-¡SUELTAME! ¡NO ENTIENDES DEBO IR POR EL!-._** me gire a verlo, estaba reteniéndome y yo necesitaba saber si Nagisa estaba bien.

¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO!, comencé a subir la reja de nuevo pero un puñetazo en el rostro me tiro.

Esto si fue el colmo me pare enseguida para golpearlo de vuelta cuando dijo:

 ** _-¿Cálmate él es tan débil como para no resistir hasta que llegues?_** _, no te impediré ir pero antes debes ayudarme a cerrar las puertas y debes conseguir algo para defenderte.-_

Asano tenía razón Nagisa era el mejor asesino de nuestra clase y sigue mejorando, sé que estará bien hasta que llegue, no puedo creer que perdí la compostura por un momento.

 _-Gracias…._ _ **SEÑOR SEGUNDO LUGAR**_ **-** dije riendo, esta vez… de verdad le debo una.

Reírme era mi forma de evadir un poco estos sentimientos que me abrumaban.

 ** _-¡AAAARG MALDITO INGRATO!_** _, bien como sea debemos darnos prisa debemos alertar a todos y asegurar las puertas-._ comento molesto mientras corríamos hacia la otra entrada.

Después de cerrar todas las entradas esas cosas empezaron a tratar de romperlas, las rejas no durarían mucho así que Asano les dijo a los profesores y aunque fue el quien lo decía nadie le creyó hasta que fue muy tarde.

Logramos entre Asano, sus raros amiguitos (esos que se hacían llamar los 5 virtuosos junto con Asano) y yo, refugiar a un buen número de alumnos y unos cuantos maestros en el gimnasio.

Una vez ahí me prepare para irme por Nagisa tome una mochila y tome algo de comida que logre rescatar del comedor de la escuela, tome un bate de metal del club de béisbol y una llave inglesa.

Subí por una ventana y al abrirla de nuevo escuche una voz molesta pero esta vez era de uno de los raritos de Asano...Llamado Koyama creo (la verdad no me interesa mucho) tenía lentes y un cabello como de alga.

 _-Tú ¿no pensaras irte y dejarnos?, no estamos seguros aquí.-_ decía el de anteojos con una mirada de reproche.

- _Ooh no recuerdo ser responsable de ustedes, además quieres decir que eres tan patético, débil y miedoso como para no poder defenderte por ti mismo. ¿Quieres que cuide de ti?.-_ dije con una gran sonrisa burlona.

 ** _-¡Como si te necesitara maldito, lárgate nadie te necesita, espero que no supliques por ayuda después!-_** dijo enfadado el pedazo de alga.

 _-¡je! Tranquilo eso no pasara.-_ dije mientras miraba que Asano nos observaba riéndose.

 _-Cuando termines con tus asuntos si quieres refugio estaremos en mi casa la dirección está dentro de tu mochila-._ bien eso me sorprendió en que momento metió algo en mi mochila, el hijo del exdirector es aterrador a veces.

Solo asentí y salí por la ventana, de inmediato se me abalanzaron dos de esas… cosas (decirles zombiez se me hace muy fantasioso) use el bate para quitármelos de encima pero solo logre derribarlos parece que tienen más fuerza de lo que aparentan.

Buscar acabar con ellos sería una pérdida de tiempo por ahora solo debería esquivarlos y encontrar a Nagisa, eso es lo importante.

Ir por arriba de las casas sería mucho más fácil así que subí a la casa más cercana, al llegar arriba solo podía ver humo a lo lejos y escuchaba sirenas por todos lados.

Comenzaba a preocuparme de nuevo, cuando escuche el sonido de mi celular .

Rápidamente lo vi era un mensaje de Nagisa.

 _-Te estaré esperando en el almacén del patio de mi escuela no tardes y cuídate.-_

Me reí tan fuerte que casi opacaba el ruido de las sirenas, apresure mi paso sobre las casas.

- _Espero que esa, sea una proposición para cosas divertidas Nagisa_ -dije con una gran sonrisa


	3. Capitulo 3

**(Los personajes no son míos son exclusivos de yusei matsui sama.)**

 **(La hermosa portada fue hecha por Tetsuna Hibari ;D)**

Capítulo 3

 **Nagisa pov**

Puedo ver por las pequeñas ventanas del almacén que está comenzando a oscurecer, mis compañeros comieron algo y parece que Shin no lo está asimilando muy bien por qué no lo he escuchado hablar.

Dai está más tranquilo, me pregunto el cómo me entere de todo antes de que pasara, le explique qué un amigo me mandó un mensaje y después de eso… solo reaccione.

 _-_ _Debes confiar mucho en él, si estás aquí esperándolo tan tranquilamente_ _-_ dijo Dai

Yo solo lo mire tranquilamente y sonreí.

 _-_ _No lo había pensado pero lo conozco desde hace mucho y le confiaría mi vida sin dudar_ _-_ ahora solo me quedaba esperar por él, pero creo….que eso es más difícil que pelear con esas cosas.

 _-_ _Deberías dormir un poco yo vigilare-_.me sugirió Dai.

 _-_ _No gracias no estoy cansado, estoy bien Dai_ _-_ yo no quería dormir o tal vez… no podía, era demasiada emoción por un día y tenía que ver que todo estuviera en orden, además no podía simplemente irme si se ponía demasiado peligroso.

Si me voy de aquí... tal vez ya no podría encontrarme con karma, y no quiero pensar en eso por ahora.

 **Karma pov.**

Se oscureció sin darme cuenta pero ahora sé dónde está Nagisa, cada vez estoy más cerca, el único problema es que mi resistencia se está acabando.

Me senté un momento a descansar en el techo de una casa, solo necesito recuperar el aliento y seguiré.

Mientras me tomo un respiro veo la escuela de Nagisa solo está a tres cuadras, solo un poco más.

Después de un rato me pongo de pie y continúo mi camino.

Llego a un árbol y en frente está el almacén que menciono Nagisa, será algo difícil llegar a él hay 6…cosas rondando la entrada tratando de entrar.

No debo apresurarme, debo encontrar la manera de alejarlos. O eso era lo que pensaba hacer pero…. al acercarme más vi que estaban rompiendo la puerta.

 _-_ _¡Por que no hacen las puertas más resistentes! ¡MALDICION!_ _-_ grite para después dejarme caer del árbol y usar mi peso junto con el bate para destruir el primer cráneo.

 _-_ _Ugh esto no hace un ruido muy agradable_ _-_ de inmediato me gire a seguir destruyendo esas cosas antes de que llegaran más.

Tenía que acabar con ellos uno por uno evitando que se me aceraran demasiado, si lograban agarrarme dos al mismo tiempo estaría en problemas.

Derribe el siguiente y lo aplaste en el suelo con todas mis fuerzas, tuve que hacerlo dos veces los cráneos eran muy duros.

Tuve que correr de un lado a otro, subiendo a diferentes lugares para tomar impulso y aplastarlos por completo, pero después de un tiempo lo logre.

Acabe con ellos sin hacer demasiado ruido y sin atraer a más.

Estaba echo un desastre me costaba respirar normalmente por el esfuerzo y estaba cubierto de sangre, claro que no era mía.

Me acerque al almacén y justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar la puerta se abrió.

Sentí repentinamente unos brazos a mí alrededor apresándome fuertemente, sí que eh tenido muchas sorpresas en un día.

 _-_ _N...Na...Nagisa_ _-_ no sabía que hacer hasta que todo lo que paso hoy me regreso a la mente, junto con lo que sentí al no saber si Nagisa estaba bien.

Y correspondí a su abrazo con la misma o más fuerza con la que él me tenía.

 _-_ _¡karma…KARMA!_ _-_ Sollozaba mientras ocultaba su rostro en mí.

 _-_ _Je pensé que me extrañabas pero esto es más de lo que esperaba, las cosas que unos cuantos zombiez provocan en las personas_ _-_ dije sonriendo sin dejar de abrazarlo.

 _-_ _Extrañaba esos comentarios también_ _-_ Respondió Nagisa cuando de repente vi como su cara cambiaba a una muy preocupada casi podría jurar que lloraría de un momento a otro.

 _-_ _¿Sucede al…?_ _-_

 _-_ _ **¿QUE TE PASO ESTAS BIEN?, ¿ESTAS HERIDO?**_ _-_ me interrumpió, solo pude reír y acariciar su cabeza revolviendo su cabello.

 _-_ _Eres algo lento como siempre_ _-_ me reí un poco _-_ _estoy bien y apuesto a que podría faltarme un brazo y tu ni lo notarias hasta dos días después_ _-_ comente burlándome un poco.

 _-_ _Por supuesto que lo notaria eso sería difícil no notarlo Karma_ _-_ Decía mientras me miraba algo enojado y note que se había puesto un poco rojo.

Seguía abrazando a Nagisa cuando levante la vista y note dos siluetas más en ese almacén que nos miraban.

 _-_ ¿Nagisa? _-_ Llame su atención

 _-_ ¿Sí? _-_ Me miro interrogante.

 _-_ _¿Quiénes son esos?, ¿Son amigos tuyos?_ _-_ Pregunte señalando hacia ellos.

 _-_ _¡WUUUA!, e….em ¡Sí!_ _-_ Se separó de mi abrazo rápidamente y con el color rojo en su cara aún más fuerte me dijo.

 _-_ _Ellos son Shin y Dai son mis amigos y los únicos que hicieron caso a mi advertencia_ _-_ note como en su cara había un rastro de tristeza, seguramente se siente culpable por no salvar a más personas.

Yo no sabía que hacer o que decir para consolarlo.

 **Nagisa pov.**

¡Karma por fin estaba aquí conmigo!, estaba tan feliz que me olvide de mis compañeros.

Morí de la vergüenza al recordar que estaban detrás de mí, pero al presentarlos recordé como se burlaron mis demás compañeros y que lo más probable es que ya estuvieran muertos.

Tal vez si les hubiera insistido un poco más.

Baje la mirada pensativo.

 **Karma pov**

 _-_ _Pero sí que me sorprendió tu proposición y además quieres que tengamos espectadores no pensé que fueras tan liberal Nagisa_ _-_

 _-_ _¿Qué de que hablas?, ¿Cual proposición?_ _-_ Me miro confundido sin entender.

 _-_ _Me citaste en el almacén para hacer cosas divertidas_ _-_ le explique mejor a que me refería susurrándole en el oído, mientras le mostraba el mensaje en mi celular.

 _-_ _¿Q….QUE?, no me refería a eso_ _-_ decía totalmente rojo y casi gritando, je adoro como se ve nervioso hace que me sea muy divertido molestarlo.

Solo le sonreí enseñándole la lengua.

Y el sonrió después.

 _-_ _Nunca cambias ni siquiera en esta situación_ _-_ dijo sonriéndome de vuelta, y así logre quitar esa expresión triste de su rostro.

 _-_ _Bueno, bueno sabes Nagisa, estoy muy cómodo aquí al aire libre rodeado de zombiez, pero creo que deberíamos irnos a buscar un mejor lugar para charlar_ _-_ mire alrededor buscando una buena salida, ir por las casas ya no es una opción, sus compañeros no podrían seguirnos.

 **Nagisa pov.**

Soy tan feliz de que karma este aquí que olvido nuestra situación, pero sé que con el aquí… todo estará bien.

 _-_ _Si tienes razón debemos irnos_ _-_ contesto decidido.

Ya estoy acostumbrado a su forma sarcástica de hablar, de hecho creo que me gusta ese lado de él.

Giro hacia mis compañeros para informarles que nos vamos.

Dai asiente como siempre tranquilo y lleva la bolsa con las pocas armas que encontré.

Son tres cuchillos grandes y dos más pequeños, también hay un martillo que encontré en el club, y yo tengo dos cuchillos grandes.

Shin lleva la bolsa con la comida que pude rescatar, pero él se ve peor que antes ahora…se ve pálido y está temblando un poco.

Creo que todo esto le afecto mucho tal vez cuando lleguemos a un lugar seguro me acerque para ayudarlo con más calma.

 **Karma pov.**

Ese tipo llamado Shin no me agrada del todo se ve algo…inestable, aunque viendo la situación en la que estamos tal vez Nagisa y yo seamos lo raros por tomarlo tan calmadamente.

Bien, antes debemos ir a refugiarnos a un lugar temporal y pensar que haremos después.

Y aunque no quería admitirlo necesito dormir un poco, estoy algo cansado y Nagisa no se ve mejor.

Sus compañeros no tienen armas a la mano así que supongo que o no saben pelear o aún no están dispuestos.

No quería hacer esto pero es lo más lógico que puedo hacer.

 _-_ _Nagisa estarás en la parte de atrás, adelante ira Shin, después Dai y yo iré al frente_ _-_ dije poniéndome serio, me gustaría estar más cerca de Nagisa por si algo sale mal pero…ellos no saben pelear de momento y solo Nagisa y yo podemos defenderlos.

Nagisa asiente y todos tomamos posiciones saldremos por la parte de atrás de la escuela.

Espero que esta inquietud que tengo no sea nada malo.

Vamos caminando por el patio de la escuela esquivando a los muertos que tratan de agarrarnos, por el momento no hay problemas solo he derribado a tres para alejarlos de nuestro camino y debes en cuando me giro hacia Nagisa para ver que este bien.

Su resistencia es menor a la mía debemos encontrar un buen lugar pronto.

Antes en mi camino aquí, vi una casa algo pequeña con un patio, pero con unos muros altos y una puerta resistente.

Eso nos serviría para descansar un poco y no está muy lejos de aquí…solo es una cuadra saliendo de la escuela, además subir los muros será fácil.

Estábamos pasando junto a un enorme edificio y justo adelante puedo ver la salida de la escuela, ya casi llegábamos cuando escucho un grito detrás de mí.

 _-_ **¡AAAAAAARG!** _-_


	4. Capitulo 4

**(Los personajes no son míos son exclusivos de yusei matsui sama.)**

 **(La hermosa portada fue hecha por Tetsuna Hibari ;D)**

 **Me encantaría saber si les gusta, si es así** **me apresurare a subir los demás capítulos :3**

Capítulo 4

Anteriormente:

 **Karma pov.**

 _Puedo ver la salida de la escuela ya casi llegamos, cuando escucho un grito detrás de mí._

 _-¡AAAAAAARG!_

Me gire asustado y lo que vi me causo un dolor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta tan fuerte que nunca olvidare

 **Nagisa pov**

Momentos antes.

Todo va bien, karma está al frente guiándonos y apartando a los que se acerquen, yo estoy vigilando que los que nos siguen se queden atrás.

Empiezo a escuchar un murmullo que viene de Shin, así que me acerque un poco a él.

 _-to…dos, deben….morir-_.no escuche muy bien, pero sentí una presencia cerca y al voltear un zombie salió de un arbusto junto a un contenedor, tomando el pie de Shin quien gritaba asustado.

¡Me acerque de inmediato a ayudarlo!, zafándolo del agarre del zombie que se encontraba atrapado.

Pensaba acabar con el zombi cuando alguien me agarro fuerte del brazo y me acerco al muerto que extendía sus brazos y trataba de morderme.

 **¡Era….SHIN!** ¿Qué? no podía creerlo ¿Por qué hacía eso?

 _-¡Shin que haces suéltame! Es peligroso los demás vendrán por tu grito,_ _ **¡Debemos irnos!-.**_ dije tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

 ** _-¡NO , TU MORIRÁS POR MÍ, YO SI VALGO LA PENA PARA SOBREVIVIR NO UN TÍMIDO AFEMINADO PATÉTICO!-._** grito acercándome más al zombie atrapado, su agarre era fuerte.

 _-¡Tranquilízate Shin suéltalo ya!-_ dijo Dai acercándose y tratando de calmarlo pero solo recibió un puñetazo de Shin que lo mando al suelo.

Bien, es suficiente tal vez estoy cansado y él tiene más fuerza que yo, pero puedo librarme fácilmente de él.

 _-Suéltame-._ dije serio con una mirada fría, usando mi sed de sangre y torciendo su brazo con un giro rápido.

Pero justo cuando Shin estaba a punto de soltarme karma llego corriendo y con el bate le dio en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que callera al suelo de golpe, vomitando sangre.

Me gire hacia karma para agradecerle pero….él no me miraba solo veía con odio a Shin, con una sed de sangre realmente grande, y pude sentir, que no era solo para asustarlo como yo había hecho….el reamente…. quería matar a Shin.

Dai estaba todavía en el suelo, observando.

 _-k…karma-._ le llame algo temeroso pero parecía no escucharme y se preparaba para golpear de nuevo a Shin con el bate, pero esta vez en la cabeza.

 **Karma pov.**

No pensaba con claridad solo reaccione, al girarme por el grito todo paso tan rápido y escuchar las cosas que ese imbécil decía sobre Nagisa no ayudo.

Llegue y aunque sentí que Nagisa ya lo tenía bajo control lo golpee con todo lo que tenía, quería hacerlo sufrir.

¡Qué hubiera pasado si lograba lo que se proponía!, si solo hubiera escuchado lo que mis instintos me decían de ese tipo, no habríamos pasado por esto.

Pensar todo eso solo me hacía querer matarlo cada vez más y eso era lo que haría, pero…sentí un pequeño jalón en mi manga, me gire enojado.

Era Nagisa con una cara angustiada y una mirada preocupada.

 _-¿karma que te sucede? ¿Estás bien?_ con una voz suave, haciendo que olvidara lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

¿Que si estoy bien?, se supone que quien estaba en peligro era él.

Desvié la mirada y sonreí, me encanta esa parte de el pero… a veces.

Con una mirada fría vi a Shin en el suelo retorciéndose…también la odio.

Sin previo aviso un cuerpo cayó encima de Shin.

Salpicando todo con sangre, el impacto mato a Shin al instante.

Todos quedamos sorprendidos.

 _-¿Qué paso?, ¿De dónde vino?-._ dijo Nagisa impactado por la escena.

Lentamente vi hacia arriba y reaccione rápidamente, apenas si alcance a tomar la mano de Nagisa y lo jale hacia mí antes de que se impactara un cuerpo contra él.

 _-¿Qué….? ¿Un zombie?_ ía sorprendido Nagisa

Empezaron a caer cuerpos de las ventanas, estábamos tan cerca de un edificio y los muertos que escucharon el grito caían hacia el sonido velozmente, es decir hacia nosotros.

Uno tras otro se impactaban en el suelo, sin soltar a Nagisa me acerque a Dai y lo levante bruscamente del cuello de la camisa.

 _-_ _ **¡Qué esperas corre!-.**_ grite empujándolo hacia la salida de la reja.

Corrimos mientras a nuestro alrededor no dejaban de caer vidrios y cuerpos de antiguos alumnos, hasta que por fin dejamos atrás la escuela de Nagisa.

Al girar a la esquina donde estaba la casa que buscaba, note que al otro extremo de la calle, había una multitud de 15 zombies dirigiéndose a nosotros.

 _-karma, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?-._ decía Nagisa con dificultad por la falta de aire.

Se veía tan cansado si seguíamos así no resistiríamos mucho y Dai no se encontraba mejor.

¡Debíamos arriesgarnos! aun agarrando la mano de Nagisa comencé a correr hacia esa casa y hacia los zombies.

 _-¡Vamos debemos llegar a esa casa antes que ellos!_ -les dije corriendo.

Llegamos antes, por suerte somos un poco más rápidos y al fin teníamos ese gran muro que protegía la casa justo frente a nosotros.

 _-Sube Nagisa yo ayudare a Dai-._ dije mientras lanzaba la bolsa de Dai, mi mochila y bate dentro de la casa.

Nagisa comenzó a subir fácilmente. Como agradezco todo ese entrenamiento de karasuma -sensei justo ahora.

 _-¡Apresúrense se acercan muy rápido!, ¡Ya casi están aquí!_ ía alarmado Nagisa.

Dai subió al muro apoyando su pierna en mis brazos y Nagisa le dio una mano desde arriba.

Cuando Dai logro subir al fin, comencé a escalar el muro, me faltaba poco pero, justo a la mitad algo tomo mi pierna jalándome hacia abajo.

¡Los zombies me habían alcanzado! Y precisamente en ese momento, el cansancio que tenía…decidió aparecer de golpe para dejarme sin fuerzas para defenderme.


	5. Capitulo 5

**(Los personajes no son míos son exclusivos de yusei matsui sama.)**

 **(La hermosa portada fue hecha por Tetsuna Hibari ;D)**

Capítulo 5

 **Nagisa pov.**

Logre subir a Dai con esfuerzo, pesaba un poco y no tengo tanta fuerza, supongo que es más adrenalina que otra cosa lo que me ayudo todo este tiempo.

Cuando al ver a karma mi corazón casi se detiene.

Un zombie lo agarro de un pie y Karma se soltó.

De no ser por Dai que lo alcanzo a sostener de los brazos habría caído hacia los zombiez.

 _-_ _ **¡DAI SOSTENLO FUERTE Y TIRA CUANDO TE DIGA!-.**_ grite mientras me sentaba en el muro y colgaba mi cuerpo hacia atrás con el cuchillo en mano.

Fue solo un instante pero sentí que el tiempo pasó muy lento o lo suficiente para ver a detalle la sangre y el hueco de lo que antes era el ojo derecho de alguien.

Use ese hueco para llegar más rápido a su cerebro, insertando mi cuchillo tan fuerte como mis brazos lo permitían, logrando que soltara a karma.

 _-_ _ **¡DAI AHORA!-.**_ Dai tiro con tanta fuerza que cayeron del muro hacia el patio de la casa.

Yo baje inmediatamente junto a ellos.

 ** _-¿Están bien?, ¿karma estas bien?-._** miraba preocupado a los dos mientras se quejaban del golpe por la caída.

- _Estoy bien Nagisa y gracias a los dos por ayudarme a subir, yo... no soy tan atlético como ustedes-_ dijo Dai recogiendo la bolsa y las cosas de Karma.

 _-No gracias a ti por ayudar a Karma-._ dije con una sonrisa mientras me ponía de pie.

 ** _-_** _Bueno ya que Nagisa me robo las palabras, sigamos, tenemos que revisar la casa y asegurarnos de que es segura-._

¿Qué?…. yo….¡oh! es verdad le quite las palabras a karma, pero… ¿es normal preocuparme por él y dar las gracias porque lo ayuden no?

¡Aaaag! entonces porque siento tanta vergüenza y apuesto por la sonrisa burlona de karma con esa lengua de fuera que mi cara esta roja.

Karma me ve unos segundos y sigue su camino para revisar dentro de la casa seguido de Dai que al pasar junto a mi deja escapar una risa discreta.

Ooo genial ahora incluso Dai se dio cuenta de mi sonrojo.

Suspiro y entro detrás de ellos, la casa es pequeña y solo tiene dos pisos, está rodeada de casas con 4 pisos alrededor. Tiene tres habitaciones en la planta de arriba, una parece ser de un matrimonio, la otra debe ser de sus hijos, por las fotos sé que tenían un niño y una niña.

Y el último cuarto es un baño.

 _-¿No hay nadie?-_.digo mientras entro al cuarto de baño.

 _-Los vi irse cuando me dirigía a tu escuela-._ dijo karma recargado en la puerta, no me sorprendió, sentí su presencia cuando llego.

 _-Entiendo-._ respondo mientras reviso las repisas con medicinas que se encontraban ahí.

Encuentro las pastillas que buscaba y me acerco a Karma.

 _-Toma eso te quitara el dolor de la caída y de esa mejilla hinchada-._ Le comento mientras me acerco y pico su mejilla.

 _-¡Ey! ten cuidado que este golpe fue por tu culpa-._ dice señalando su mejilla.

 _-¿Mi culpa…, Por qué?-._ Estoy confundido.

 _-Es una larga historia pero descuida ya me compensaras después, así que por ahora…_ -. Sonríe

¿Compensarlo? ni siquiera sé que hice, pero conociendo a karma me lo hará saber después …cuando sea el momento.

 _-Qué te parece si aprovechas, te das un baño y te cambias de ropa-._ dice con su típica sonrisa maligna mientras me muestra un vestido rosa, bastante corto además.

 _-Emm no…gracias creo que me bañare pero me quedare con mi ropa-_ le doy una sonrisa algo forzada.

 _-Oooh ¿seguro?, te quedaría bien-_.me observa con una gran sonrisa

 _-Si estoy muy seguro-_ le afirmo animadamente

 _-Bien te dejo la ropa aquí por si cambias de opinión, mientras iré a ver si hay algo de comer en esta casa, así que no tardes_ -. Se dio la vuelta para salir del baño y comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

Suspire aliviado y solté mis coletas dejando caer mi cabello.

Cuando se abrió un pequeño espacio en la puerta, me gire rápidamente y vi un cabello rojo y una sonrisa burlona.

 _-A por cierto si quieres que cumpla con tu proposición, no dudes en llamarme-._ me enseño su lengua con una gran sonrisa y por fin cerro.

 ** _-¡Q….YO NO LO PENSABA EN ESE SENTIDO, KARMA PERVERTIDO!-_** Grite avergonzado, no sé cuántas veces sentí esto en el día.

Seguí con mis preparaciones para bañarme con una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro.

 **Karma pov.**

Escuche su grito a través de la puerta, es increíble cómo me divierto cuando estoy con él.

Baje la escalera hacia la cocina sonriendo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Vi a ese tal… Dai buscando en la alacena y otros estantes.

 _-¿Dai…cierto?-._ dije acercándome a él.

 _-sí y tú eres karma-._ me dijo tranquilamente, sí que debe ser muy raro para adaptarse tan rápido pero en fin.

 _-Nagisa habla mucho de ti, parece que te tiene mucha confianza-_.empezó a tratar de hablar conmigo.

No me desagrada, pero viendo lo que paso con ese otro "amigo" de Nagisa…. Tendré cuidado en quien confió, aunque el antes me ayudara.

 _-Si bueno gracias por ayudarme antes-._ dije cambiando el tema, no me gusta que hablemos de Nagisa, como si el supiera algo que yo no.

 _-Al contrario sin ustedes yo no estaría aquí_ mientras seguía buscando provisiones.

Me acerque a una mesa donde había un recipiente con manzanas, y tome una.

 _-Pareces muy tranquilo pero… ¿En verdad lo estás?, ¿no tienes a alguien o algo de qué preocuparte?_ mire buscando una reacción o una mala sensación como la que me provoco ese Shin.

 _-yo… Solo lo aparento, la verdad es que estoy asustado, pero pensé que si entraba en pánico moriría más fácil, y hacer lo que ustedes me decían parecía la mejor opción para sobrevivir, además sé que Nagisa es buena persona y puedo confiar en el_ -.

Con que resultó ser un tipo listo aunque no me agrado del todo su comentario final.

 _-No tengo a nadie fuera de la escuela por quien preocuparme_ mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera.

 _-Iré a vigilar la situación afuera-._

O creo que pregunte demasiado, parecía un poco afectado pero… no pienso arriesgarme, no dejare de vigilarlo.

Veo las provisiones que tenemos y creo que con la situación en la que estamos podríamos quedarnos aquí unos días, hasta que se dispersen y formemos un plan.

Claro, siempre que no se ponga peligroso quedarnos, además podemos buscar más comida si falta, en las casas de alrededor.

Al abrir el refrigerador encuentro unos cuantos huevos y otros ingredientes, debería aprovecharlos antes de que todas estas cosas se echen a perder.

Así que me limpio un poco en el lavabo y me dispongo a cocinar algo, después de todo dudo que tengamos muchas oportunidades de hacer este tipo de cosas en un futuro.


	6. Capitulo 6

**(Los personajes no son míos son exclusivos de yusei matsui sama.)**

 **(La hermosa portada fue hecha por Tetsuna Hibari ;D)**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Nagisa pov.**

Al terminar de bañarme veo en el piso, el vestido rosa pero debajo de este hay… ¿más ropa?

Me acerco a ver y una vez más sonrió alegremente.

Karma me dejo otro cambio de ropa además del vestido y para mi buena suerte es ropa de chico.

Es un chaleco, lo que parece un suéter de manga larga color verde oscuro y un pantalón de color café a lado de unos calcetines.

Y ver que no olvido la ropa interior me perturba un poco.

Me visto y me peino, al salir en la puerta veo unos tenis que me pongo enseguida.

Supongo que la ropa incluyendo el vestido que karma me dio, estaban en la recamara de los niños de esta casa, aunque el que esa ropa me quede tan bien es un poco triste.

Bajo las escaleras y veo como karma termina de poner unos omelets en tres platos.

 _-_ _Je, te ves bien pero sigo pensando que el vestido te quedaría mejor_ _-_ dice ofreciéndome un plato mientras me siento en lo que parece un mini comedor.

 _-_ _Si gracias lo pensare_ _-_ Sonrió incómodo y empiezo a comer.

 _-_ _Umm ¡Esta delicioso karma cocinas muy bien!_ _-_ Se acerca me sonríe y revuelve mis cabellos.

 _-_ _Iré a decirle a Dai que la comida esta lista, y si no se apura pondré picante y tierra en su comida_ _-_ se va con una cara entre traviesa y maligna.

Lo vi subir y ahogue una pequeña risa, eso me hizo recordar cuando estábamos con los chicos de la clase E ¿Dónde estarán?, espero que estén bien, la tristeza y la preocupación me invadió.

Después de un rato bajaron karma y Dai, para sentarse a mi lado a comer.

Le conté a karma como llegue al almacén y el me conto como llego hasta mí, ahora entiendo lo del golpe en la mejilla pero no me queda claro el ¿Porque es mi culpa?, tal vez karma tiene razón y soy algo lento.

Cuando terminamos de comer Dai se llevó los platos para lavarlos.

 _-_ _Ahora es mi turno de darme un baño_ _-_ dijo karma poniéndose de pie para irse.

Asentí y me acerque a Dai.

 _-_ _Dai… lo he estado pensando y quería preguntarte si te gustaría que te enseñara a manejar un cuchillo y esas cosas_ _-_ No sabía si se lo tomaría a mal pero no quería que siempre estuviera desprotegido.

 _-_ _Claro, justamente eso quería pedirles a ti y a karma, se ve que saben lo que hacen_ _-_ dijo alegre mientras terminaba de lavar los platos.

 _-_ _Bien en ese caso mañana empezaremos, por ahora deberías descansar, no sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí, pero hay que aprovecha_ _-_ _L_ e dije poniéndome un poco serio.

Salí de la cocina y subí las escaleras para revisar si había algo en lo cuartos que nos fuera útil.

Entre a la recamara del matrimonio, se habían llevado unas cuantas cosas por el estado desordenado del cuarto, pero aún quedaba ropa en el armario.

Me acerque a ver y recordé la ropa que karma preparo para mí, así que decidí devolverle el favor y buscar ropa que le quedara.

La ropa era un poco grande para él, pero tal vez con unos ajustes le vendría bien.

Me lleve el pantalón más chico que encontré en esa habitación y una playera gris que me parece le quedara un poco holgada.

Me dirijo sonriente hacia el baño, pensaba dejársela a un lado de la puerta pero…cuando llegue la puerta se abrió.

Karma estaba observándome, solo con una toalla en la cintura y otra en su cuello, aun había unas cuantas gotas de agua resbalándose por su piel y cabello.

 _-_ _eemm…yo…_ _-_ las palabras no me salían y no podía quitar la mirada del torso de karma, mientras apretaba la ropa que llevaba en mis brazos.

Vi su rostro confundido para después cambiar rápidamente a una sonrisa satisfecha

 _-_ _oooh si hubiera sabido que me espiarías mejor hubiera dejado la puerta abierta_ _-_ me dijo mientras tomaba la ropa que tenía en mis manos.

 _-_ _¡yo solo venía a traerte ropa!_ _-_ Dije apenado y ni siquiera note que lo estaba siguiendo hacia la recamara del matrimonio.

Me pareció ver que Dai estaba viéndonos de lejos con una sonrisa pero no le preste atención.

Entramos al cuarto y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta ¡Lo había seguido!, no sé porque me puse un poco nervioso, hasta que su voz me distrajo.

 _-_ _A por cierto mira lo que encontré, es perfecto para ti_ _-_ dijo dándome una mochila pequeña.

Abrí la mochila y había 5 cuchillos diferentes, los saque y los observe con cuidado.

 _-_ _¿y bien, crees que te sirvan?, los encontré en la cocina_ _-_ paso a sentarse en la cama, yo estaba tan ocupado con los cuchillos que cuando lo vi ya se había puesto el pantalón, pero seguía sin camisa y con la toalla en el cuello.

 _-_ _¿Pero tú no los necesitaras también?_ _-_ Comente acercándome.

 _-_ _No, me di cuenta que prefiero las armas contundentes, ya sabes aplastar y eso, me va mejor_ _-_ dijo sonriendo.

 _-_ _Bueno pero quédate con uno, nunca sabes si lo vas a necesitar_ _-_ le di uno de los cuchillos y vi que tenía el cabello mojado aun.

Sin pensar tome la toalla y comencé a secar su cabello, sentí como karma se sorprendió pero luego comenzó a relajarse.

 _-_ _COFF, COFF, ehmm chicos_ _-_ escuche que decía Dai, mientras se asomaba en la puerta.

Y me di cuenta que el estado de karma cambio, ahora parecía… ¿Molesto?

 _-_ _¿Si Dai que sucede?_ _-_ Respondí rápidamente, si karma está molesto puede decirle algo que no sea muy amable.

 _-_ _Solo venía a decirles que me quedare el otro cuarto así que les toca compartir cuarto chicos, lo siento, pero el que elige primero gana_ _-_ Dai se fue corriendo y escuche el cerrar de una puerta.

Ahora karma estaba…. ¿Feliz?, esta habilidad es buena pero me gustaría saber por qué se dan esos cambios tan repentinos.

 **Karma pov.**

El saber que compartiría cuarto con Nagisa me hizo feliz, inmediatamente pensé en todas las cosas que haría para molestarlo.

 _-_ _Me alegra dormir contigo_ _-_

Bien primero lo molestare con… **¿QUE DIJO?**

 _-_ _Estoy cansado, pero no podía dejar de estar alerta, ahora que estoy contigo podre relajarme y dormir tranquilo_ _-_ dijo mientras volvía a secar mi cabello.

Eso si no me lo esperaba, como puede decir esas cosas sin pensar.

Baje la mirada y oculte mi rostro un poco, Nagisa logro que me sonrojara.

 _-_ _Bien, está listo_ _-_ hablo el peli azul.

Vi que se estaba preparando para dormir o eso creo porque se desamarro el pelo.

De repente ya no podía dejar de observarlo era como si estuviera en una especie de trance.

 _-_ _Nagisa no dejes que nadie te vea con el cabello suelto, aparte de mi_ _-_ genial acababa de quejarme de Nagisa que dice las cosas sin pensar y voy y digo lo primero que tengo en la mente.

Vi que se sorprendió.

 _-_ _Bien, te lo prometo_ _-_ asintió y me sonrió, ¿Qué clase de reacción fue esa?, acepto así sin preguntar ¿Por qué? ni nada.

Puff nunca terminare de entenderlo.

Me acerque a él y acaricie su cabello.

 _-_ _Realmente debe gustarte el cabello largo ¿no?_ _-_ lo escuche reír, mientras se quitaba el chaleco y los tenis.

Me aleje, abrí la cama y me recosté.

 _-_ _Sí, eso debe ser_ _-_ dije mientras sonreía un poco pensativo.

¿Qué me está pasando?

Decidí volver a molestarlo un poco tal vez así dejaría de preocuparme tanto.

 _-_ _Bien, suficiente charla ven aquí, debemos descansar_ _-_ dije con los brazos abiertos y extendiendo los cobertores de la cama para que se acostara.

Ahora espero escuchar uno que otro grito avergonzado y ver una cara roja hasta las orejas.

 _-_ _Sí, que descanses karma y gracias por todo_ _-_ dijo mientras se acostaba a mi lado y se abrazaba a mí con una sonrisa, para después quedarse dormido inmediatamente en esa posición.

….

¡RAYOS! Punto para Nagisa acaba de dejarme sin palabras y con un sonrojo tan grande que no sé ve la diferencia entre mi piel y mi cabello.

Después de que los nervios me dejaron tranquilo, con un brazo lo rodeo por la espalda y me deje llevar por el sueño.

Mi despertar fue un poco…. brusco por decirlo así.

Sentí una presencia cerca de donde estaba Nagisa y mi cuerpo reacciono solo, tome con todas mis fuerzas la mano de alguien con una mirada furiosa.

Cuando vi que era Dai me relaje un poco hasta que vi a Nagisa, quien tenía un cuchillo muy cerca del ojo de Dai.

La cara de Dai era blanca del susto, solté la mano de Dai viendo que le deje un moretón, pero Nagisa no bajaba el cuchillo.

 _-_ _Nagisa, despierta estas asustando a Dai_ _-_ dije tomando la mano donde tenía el cuchillo.

 _-_ _¿eh…?_ _-_ Por fin logro despertar por completo

 _-_ _¡Lo siento mucho Dai me asustaste!_ _-_ Decía arrepentido Nagisa mientras se tapaba con el cobertor para solo dejar ver sus ojos, nunca se da cuenta de lo intimidante que puede ser.

Ese instinto asesino de Nagisa es terrible, aunque solo una vez fue dirigido específicamente a mí, me sorprendo cada vez que lo veo usarlo.

Dai se quedó en silencio unos momentos antes de hablarnos.

 _-_ _…..Si lamento haberlos asustado pero….era una emergencia_ _-_ Dai todavía se notaba algo impactado por lo que sucedió.

¿Una emergencia?

 _-_ _¿Qué sucedió Dai?_ _-_ dijo Nagisa aun oculto en el cobertor ¿Por qué hace eso?, no es como si estuviera desnudo o algo.

 _-_ _Vengan conmigo debo mostrárselos_ _-_ dijo Dai saliendo del cuarto.

Antes de ir con Dai decidí preguntar.

 _-_ _¿Por qué te cubriste de repente?_ _-_

Nagisa dejo de cubrirse y se amarro el pelo en sus dos coletas habituales.

 _-_ _Te prometí que no dejaría que los demás me vieran con el cabello suelto_ _-_ Se puso los tenis y salió para seguir a Dai.

Me deje caer de nuevo en la cama y tape mis ojos con mi brazo mientras me reía fuertemente.


	7. Capitulo 7

**(Los personajes no son míos son exclusivos de yusei matsui sama.)**

 **(La hermosa portada fue hecha por Tetsuna Hibari ;D)**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Nagisa pov.**

Voy a ver qué es lo que Dai quiere mostrarnos y alcance a escuchar la risa de karma causándome una pequeña sonrisa.

No sé por qué me pidió eso de mi cabello, pero si es importante para el cumpliré mi promesa.

Por fin alcance a Dai y veo a lo que se refería con emergencia.

De los 15 zombiez que estaban en la puerta ahora son más de 20, al parecer el ruido que hacen atraen a más.

Debemos encontrar la manera de arreglar esto si queremos quedarnos aquí un poco más.

Karma llego y al verlos por la ventana, de inmediato se fue y subió al techo para tener mejor vista supongo.

Después de un rato volvió, se veía bastante serio.

 _-_ _Bien, mi plan es quedarnos aquí hasta que descansemos un poco más y nos preparemos mejor, Pero la reja no resistirá si vienen más_ _-_ dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en la pared.

 _-_ _Nagisa y yo trataremos de llamar su atención hacia esa especie de salón para fiestas, que se encuentra al final de esta calle, y trataremos de encerrarlos ahí_ _-_

Dai y yo estábamos atentos a las instrucciones de karma.

 _-_ _Eso los desviara un poco y sería una buena distracción si vienen más, pero tendríamos que irnos de aquí después de un día, quedarnos más tiempo es peligroso_ _-_ dijo mirándonos mientras parecía que buscaba nuestra opinión.

 _-_ _Bien a qué hora nos vamos_ _-_ observe a karma decidido con una sonrisa.

 _-_ _Prepárate y nos vamos de inmediato_ _-_ dijo para después volver a ver a Dai.

 _-_ _Dai quédate aquí, si algo sale mal te enviaremos una señal, si ves que no se alejan los zombiez de la puerta, tomas las provisiones y nuestras cosas, te subes a la casa de al lado y nos esperas_ _-_

 _-_ _Si tardamos más de 4 horas te puedes ir_ _-_ Dai asintió

 _-_ _¡Sí! aunque no creo que sea necesario tratándose de ustedes seguro todo saldrá bien_ _-_ sonrió mirándonos.

Después Karma y yo nos fuimos a preparar.

Llevamos mochilas vacías por que en el camino revisaríamos las casas y tal vez encontremos coas que valgan la pena.

Lleve 7 cuchillos pequeños y uno grande.

Karma llevo su bate y su llave inglesa en la mochila, mientras que Dai tenía un martillo que encontramos en la casa y una especie de palanca.

Subimos al techo de nuestro refugio temporal y juntamos los cables de los electrodomésticos de la casa.

Escalamos la casa grande de al lado y amarramos el cable a la barda cuando llegamos arriba, para que en caso de ser necesario Dai pudiera subir.

No despedimos de Dai desde arriba y entramos, el plan era revisar las casas hasta llegar a nuestro objetivo, pero moviéndonos únicamente por los techos.

 _-_ _Ten cuidado al revisar las habitaciones si tienes problemas grita, de todos modos vi que todas estas calles eran evacuadas pero nunca debes confiarte_ _-_

 _-_ _Sí, yo revisare este piso y después te sigo_ _-_ karma asintió y bajo a revisar.

Yo entre en el primer cuarto, este era muy grande incluso tenía su propio baño, y una cama enorme.

Busque entre los cajones pero algunos ya estaban vacíos y en otros solo habían papeles.

En el baño me lleve todas las medicinas que encontré.

El siguiente cuarto era como una oficina no vi nada que pudiera servirnos, llegue al último cuarto y al entrar percibí un olor penetrante a sangre, pensé que habría un zombie así que entre con cuidado y ahí estaba justo al lado de una ventana, pero no se movía.

Hice ruido y grite para llamar su atención pero no había cambios en el cuerpo, me acerque y vi que tenía un agujero en el cráneo, suspire aliviado cuando escuche unos pasos apresurándose a donde estaba.

 _-_ _ **¿Qué paso Nagisa? ¿Estás bien?**_ _-_ Pregunto Karma

 _-_ _¿Eh? si estoy bien ¿Por qué preguntas?_ _-_ Se veía un poco acelerado.

¡Aaa ya! lo dice por el ruido y los gritos que hice.

 _-_ _yo… quería ver, si ese zombie seguía moviéndose, no pensé que escucharías_ _-_ al momento de decir eso sabía que me dolería.

 _-_ _ **¡Tienes valor para hacerme subir corriendo sin razón ah!**_ _-_ decía para pasar su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y me atrajo hacia el para poner presión en mi cabeza con su puño.

 _-_ _¡Duele! ¡Duele karma! lo siento, lo siento tendré más cuidado_ _-_ por fin me soltó y camino hacia el cuerpo.

De verdad ¿se habrá enojado conmigo?, me acerco a verlo para seguirme disculpando.

 _-_ _Mira sobre que esta ese cuerpo_ _-_ me interrumpe serio.

Ahora noto que el zombie estaba sobre una jaula para aves, el ave dentro está llena de sangre, le falta un ala y parte del cuerpo, pero…. ¿Se mueve?

 _-_ _Es…. Es…_ _-_ ni siquiera podía decirlo claramente.

 _-_ _También es un zombie sea como sea el virus, también afecta a los animales, y eso nos da serios problemas_ _-_ veo el rostro de karma preocupado y bajo la vista.

Karma tiene razón además de las personas ¿Debemos preocuparnos por los animales? eso aumenta más el peligro que nos rodea.

 _-_ _Bien salgamos de esta casa, ya no hay nada aquí que nos interese_ _-_

Asentí y salí siguiendo a karma.

Las otras casas no fueron problema solo uno que otro zombie, nada complicado aunque no encontramos algo de gran importancia, solo algunas provisiones, una que otra medicina y vendajes.

Karma me dijo que si encontraba botellas de vidrio, aceite o cosas inflamables me las llevara, y vi una sonrisa maligna y divertida en su rostro, no sé qué planes tiene pero me llevare lo que me pide.

Llegamos al salón y entramos rompiendo una ventana, como el salón nunca había abierto estaba limpio de cuerpos indeseados.

Más que un salón parecía una bodega bien adornada, supongo que apenas la estaban arreglando porque no había escuchado de ella.

La revisamos y solo encontramos materiales de construcción y una cierra pero al ser eléctrica y muy pesada decidí dejarla.

Volvimos a la casa anterior al salón y dejamos nuestras mochilas para no tener peso extra.

Suspiramos al mismo tiempo y bajamos al salón nuevamente.

Lo abrimos y comenzamos a llamar a los zombiez a gritos y haciendo ruido con lo que encontrábamos en la calle.

Estaba funcionando se alejaban de nuestro refugio para venir por nosotros, cada vez los notaba más cerca de nosotros.

Estábamos a punto de entrar al salón para guiarlos, pero ¡nuestros gritos también atrajeron a mas por nuestra espalda!, cuando lo note uno estaba muy cerca de karma.

Uno estaba a punto de agarrarlo por la espalda, saque uno de mis cuchillos y lo lance directo a su sien, acabando al zombie al instante.

Karma volteo hacia atrás y luego giro hacia mí.

 _-_ _ **¡Agáchate!**_ _-_ Grito acercándoseme rápidamente.

Me agache y vi como pateaba con toda su fuerza a dos que estaban atrás de mí, lanzándolos al suelo.

Había dejado su bate junto con nuestras cosas porque sería muy estorboso así que solo tenía una llave inglesa.

 _-_ _¡Vamos entra!_ _-_

Obedecí y entramos, perseguidos por una gran cantidad de zombiez.

Llegamos al fondo del salón y comenzamos a subir por una pared con adornos esculpidos, haciendo que fuera fácil escalarla hasta la ventana por la que entramos.

Salimos por la ventana y subimos al siguiente techo, esperamos un poco.

 _-_ _Llama su atención por la ventana, yo bajare y cerrare las puertas cuando la mayoría entre_ _-_ dijo para después bajar rodeando el salón.

Yo regrese a la ventana del salón y me senté en ella llamando la atención de los zombiez, pero vi que algunos se dirigían a la salida.

¡Si salían ahora serian demasiados para karma!

Tome mi cuchillo y me corte la mano izquierda, me agarre con la derecha del filo de la ventana y me acerque lo más que pude a los zombies mientras presionaba mi herida, agite mi mano para que la sangre salpicara y así atraerlos dentro nuevamente.

Para mi alivio funciono y los que estaban a fuera terminaron de entrar, alcance a ver a karma listo para encerrarlos, fue solo un instante, pero… vi que me observaba con un rostro que no le había visto desde que nos peleamos por el asunto de koro sensei.

Espero que sea mi imaginación.

Salgo por la ventana y regreso al techo donde estaban nuestras cosas, karma llega enseguida me observa y detiene su mirada un momento en mi mano herida.

Veo una mirada fría en sus ojos se voltea, toma su mochila y la mía, para después irse en dirección a nuestro refugio, sin decirme nada.

Confirmado ahora definitivamente si está molesto conmigo, pero… no entiendo ¿Por qué?

Tal vez sea porque no los distraje bien y por poco se salen del salón.

 _-_ _ **¡Espérame karma!**_ _-_ lo persigo, sin evitar ponerme triste.


End file.
